KiteSensei
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: Time may pass, but some things don't change. And some people only become more attractive. Kite/Itsuki crack


The physical changes since middle school were minimal

The physical changes since middle school were minimal. A little height, a little width… Itsuki's hair was shorter now, cut just at the top of his ears. Kite had moved from styling his hair in a curl to slicking it back, appearing less like a yankee and more like a business man. The clothes were different, Rokkaku red replaced by muted slogan shirts and jeans, Higa's garish purple finding itself exchanged for lavender, blue, or white button downs, and off the rack suits. Small changes, making a difference, but not one so big that recognition was impossible.

It wasn't so much that fate seemed destined to through them together as they lived in the same area. Itsuki had brushed against Kite at the grocery store, Kite was buying vegetables and Itsuki had been attempting to avoid a woman and her crying child. Kite had spotted Itsuki at his favorite club, Kite sitting by the bar and Itsuki holed up with a friend in a corner booth, his clothes dark but his face alight with laughter. At the local library Itsuki and Kite had spotted each other through the shelves, pulling out a book to find eyes wide with surprise on the other side.

And then there was the night class.

Itsuki's café was small, but it attracted regulars and tourists alike. It was always frustrating to listen to broken Japanese and not being able to meet his customers halfway. The English course was new in the area; apparently a teacher with the qualifications and the time had only appeared recently. The center it was being hosted at was nearby Itsuki's work, and luckily class began after Itsuki closed down.

Kite needed the money. A teacher's salary only covered so much, and Kite knew that a great many other teachers took on more responsibility to earn ends meat. The principal of the high school Kite taught at had mentioned that a position teaching English to older people, salary men taking a refresher course or business men just starting to learn, could be arranged for him if he was interested.

It paid well, so Kite was interested.

The surprise had come, of course, when Kite walked into the classroom he would be teaching English in (all white except for the green chalkboard and the silver parts of the chairs) and spotted a familiar messy head of brown hair in the front row. Itsuki had looked up and done a double take, eyes wide with surprise. It took the power of Kite's tact to keep from smirking, just because.

"Itsuki-kun." Kite had waited for the class to end before approaching Itsuki, and even then he would not have bothered if Itsuki had not stuck around after the class. "Looking to improve your English?"

Itsuki's nose twitched slightly. "We get a lot of tourists." Itsuki tilted his head slightly to the side, and Kite had seen Itsuki around people often enough to know that a question was following. "Why are you teaching the class Kite-san?"

Kite debated the answer for a minute. There were so many ways he could take it. "The students of course." Moving quickly, thank god for shukuchou, Kite punned Itsuki against the chalkboard. "Seeing you as one of them was a surprise."

Itsuki's mouth dropped open and he squeaked, a noise that might have been a half swallowed, mostly strangled protest. As the protest never came to fruitarian Kite did not consider halting. "Maybe I find the idea of a school room romance…hot."

Itsuki twitched. "Why?"

"You'll find out." Kite stated, pressing forward and capturing Itsuki's mouth in a kiss.

Itsuki gasped, and Kite took advantage, sliding his tongue inside to taste Itsuki. Itsuki's mouth was bitter, a surprise for Kite, but it was the bitter taste of canned coffee. Which made sense when you considered how late the class was.

Kite bit Itsuki's earlobe, just enough that a small whimper slipped out of Itsuki's mouth. "Maybe I should have you write 'I will not ask questions' 100 times." Kite's hand slid down the small space between Itsuki and the chalkboard to come to rest on Itsuki's ass. "Or give you a pop," Kite's hips shifted forward, "quiz." At the back of Kite's mind he knew this sounded horrifyingly cheesy, but Itsuki was melting under his touch so Kite would think about revamping his lines later.


End file.
